Acrylic paints dry as water leaves the paint. As water evaporates or is absorbed by the substrate to which the paint is applied, acrylic polymer particles coalesce into a continuous adhesive film. Within a relatively short period of time, approximately 10 to 15 minutes, a skin forms over the outer surface of the paint film. At this stage the paint film is said to be “dry to the touch”. The thicker films continue to dry over time, the length of time varying with the thickness of the film. For very thin films this may be a few minutes, while films half a centimeter in thickness or more may take weeks or months.
Once the skin has formed over the paint film, the film can no longer be worked. The artist is not able to change and adapt what is taking place on the canvas using traditional techniques. Although the touch dry film could be painted over, the “wet in wet” painting techniques are severely curtailed. The term “wet in wet” is used by persons skilled in the art to refer to painting techniques by which the artist creatively works and develops the wet paint on the substrate, adding, blending and altering the appearance over time to achieve the desired artistic result.
Temperature, humidity and air flow are environmental factors that influence the drying times of acrylic paint compositions. The time taken for a paint film to skin over can be extended somewhat by reducing air-flow, lowering temperature and increasing humidity. Manipulating such environmental factors may not always be possible or practical. Low temperatures (below about 9° C.) may interfere with coalescence of the polymer particles resulting in paint film cracking, becoming powdery or failing to adhere to the substrate. Optimum humidity may be difficult to determine and maintain.
The nature of the substrate also influences the drying time of acrylic paint compositions. An absorbent substrate will draw moisture out of the paint composition and speed drying time. Sealing the substrate to reduce absorbency or selecting a nonabsorbent substrate such as metal or masonite will reduce the moisture lost through the substrate. Using a moist substrate can also reduce moisture lost through the substrate and increase humidity in the environment of the paint. By soaking the back of a canvas with water or attaching wet rags or sponges to the back of a canvas, for example, the rate of drying of the paint film can be reduced. This technique has limitations and the water may also wash impurities out of the canvas into the paint film causing discoloration.
Humectants, such as glycerin or propylene glycol may be used as paint additives to extend the time taken for a paint film to skin over. As paint additives however, humectants tend to linger in the paint film. They can remain tacky and adversely affect outer coat adhesion. Most importantly they do not prevent fast drying of thin films of paint.